Un minuto
by Healing Sword
Summary: Sólo una pequeña reflexión de cierto inglés con respecto a lo que sintió antes y despues de cometer una atrocidad. No tiene lenguaje fuerte, pero lo dejare en T por si las moscas. Espero que les guste. .:Angst!FrUK:.


****Hola a todos de new. De nuevo estoy aquí poniendo un drabbel-omake sobre un rol que he llevado con mi hija el año pasado xD y lo terminamos con el suicidio de Arthur Kirkland. Es FrUK 100%. Por supuesto Universo Alterno los personajes de Hetalia te dan la opcion de utilizar ese recuerso, no se, como son paises... :P y para no meterse tanto en la HISTORIA, se me hace una linda manera de modificar los personajes, obviamente sin dejarlos de hacer como son.

Bueno esta cosa de abajo es mia, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al tipo ese que siempre se me olvida como se escribe su nombre.

Espero que les guste:  
**

* * *

  
*~Un Minuto~***

**by Healing Sword**

Es sorprendente como la vida te puede cambiar en una milésima, en un segundo, en un minuto. Como un amor se puede convertir en dolor, indiferencia, angustia, odio e ira. Como comedía puede ir a la tragedia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quizás por azares del destino o por nuestra propia culpa. Aunque me inclino mas por la segunda, uno nunca llega a saber el porqué de las cosas.  
Pero lo que más me llega a sorprender es que un amor sin convicción se puede transformar en decepción por culpa de una mentira que era por motivos de protección. Una mentira que lastimo tanto al emisor como el receptor. "_Si amas a alguien déjalo ir'' _me causa rabia y tristeza el hecho que tome tan literal esa frase.  
No te imaginarías lo que en un minuto puedes descubrir: como cuando un amor está perdido. Al darte cuenta de ello enormes olas de resentimiento, amargura llegan a ti. Sin importar cuánto ruegues, cuánto expliques, llores, demuestres que aún los amas más que a tu propio ser , que sacrificaste tu felicidad por ellos, que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara…siempre pensabas en ellos; jamás…jamás…conseguirás que te crean, o que vuelvan a confiar en ti.  
¿Y por qué no?  
Me hago sanar tan egoísta, no notando la otra perspectiva: cuanto pudo sufrir, cuando creían en ti y que al decirles que todo esto era un "_juego"_ su mundo se colapso, creando un caos emocional. Pero al igual que tú, ellos jamás verían tu lado…el porqué pasó lo que pasó. Y eso hace que cometas una atrocidad.  
_¡Oh, pero qué atrocidad he cometido!_  
Egoísmo.  
_Envidia._  
**Recelo.**  
_**Resentimiento.**_  
_**Autocompasión.**_  
_**¡Me dan asco!**_  
Sin embargo, los sentí al saber que habías reconstruido tu vida, que has dejado de pensar en mí, **que amas a alguien más** y ese "_alguien más"_resulta ser la única persona que fue capaz de hacerte **feliz**, lo que yo nunca logré.  
Un minuto…  
Fue suficiente tiempo para decidir que estar sin ti sería como estar muerto. Era imposible reconstruir mi vida, más con todas las penas y/o pesares que me asechaban. Si no lo hacía… sabría que eres feliz al lado de _"alguien más"_, **no podía aceptarlo**.  
_**No podía permitirlo.**_  
Si no me hubiera _quitado la vida_, se la hubiera _**arrebatado a ella**__._ Sin titubear, sin alardear, sin redondeos. **La odio** porque a ella sí la amaste con todo tu ser, lo note, lo note en tus hermosos zafiros brillantes que mostraban tus deseos, tu calor hacía ese _alguien más_. **Hacía ella.** _**Esa mirada solía ser dirigida a mí**_, y sólo observe…tu sufrir…_por mi culpa._  
En un minuto me di cuenta que ya no eras mío, pero yo aún seguía siendo tuyo. _Sigo siendo tuyo_, y no iba a **poder soportarlo, **_**ni un minuto**_. Por eso cometí mi pecado y no me arrepiento de ello.  
_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
Sólo me arrepiento que tú me hayas visto morir._  
Siempre te amaré… sin importar qué.  
_**Arthur Kirkland.**_

* * *

Demasiado agresivo al final, igual que el otro fic de hace unos meses, lo hice en la clase de un profesor que me duerme (Si lo volvi a meter con el e_e ahora sufro las consecuencias). Espero haber captado la emocion que queria y realmente espero que les haya gustado n_n. Dejen reviews o no, aunque si me gustaria saber su opinion :D .

Se cuidan  
Bye!  
Atte: Healing Sword__


End file.
